<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Everything I Could've Wanted and More by brenforelsket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405793">You're Everything I Could've Wanted and More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket'>brenforelsket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers for Season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Tubmlr prompt request "you're everything I could have wanted and more"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith &amp; Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Everything I Could've Wanted and More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tubmlr prompt request "you're everything I could have wanted and more"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the eerie night Erwins steps echo loudly against the wood flooring in his office as he paces in front of his bookshelves. He’s not sure what he could have done at his office this late into the evening, while he’s still recovering but he can’t sit around any longer, even if his mind and body are tired, he needs to do something. Normally he would like a quiet night to work but tonight there are no papers stacked on his desk and the silence is unbearable. </p><p>Erwin takes a seat at his desk when his body begs for rest and he pulls open the top left draw, inside lies a single book with a dark hardcover and gold lettering. His heart feels heavy as he runs his fingers across the top and he begins to flip past the first few pages filled with theories and information about the world outside the walls. He honestly couldn’t say if he would live long enough to know the truth about the world or if he could be of any more help to the Survey Corp and their cause to discover what else lay beyond the walls. </p><p>“I’m basically dead weight now.” He whispers to himself and shuts the book completely, placing it back in the drawer, it’s too much to think about what could be waiting out in the world when he might never get to know. His head rests on the back of his chair, cold air filling his lung as he takes in a deep breath. Deadweight or not, he has to push on though he can’t help but think he’s nothing but a burden now and it plagues his mind heavily.</p><p>A soft knock on the door after a long while brings him from his thoughts and his chest feels warmer, lighter when his eyes meet your e/c sparkling orbs. </p><p>“I thought I might find you here,” you smile, making your way from the door to his desk, leaning against it next to him. “I know you want to get back to being Commander my love but for now, you need rest.” </p><p>He knows your right, his tired and aching body is proof of that. He feels incredibly lucky that you care so much for him, even when he goes against your wishes and tries to work when he shouldn’t. A small, forced smile comes upon his lips but despite his best attempt to assure you he's okay, you see his eyes are filled with sorrow.</p><p>Your hand, small compared to Erwins large features, comes up to cup his face. “Hey,” you say softly. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>His large hand envelopes yours, holding it in place as he kisses your palm. Your touch alone makes him feel like things aren’t so bad. He might not know what his future with the Survey Corp holds, but there was always you. “Nothing, now that you’re here.”</p><p>You smile tenderly, appreciative and blushing from his sweet words but knowing there is more going on he’s not letting onto. He may be able to act stoic to others no matter the situation but you’ve always known what lays behind his eyes even when his face doesn’t show it. Your hand moves to his arm chair and you push him back, crawling into his lap when there's enough room.</p><p>His fingers lightly brush against your middle back when his arm comes around you, holding you at your waist and his head lay on yours. He’s grateful that even with one arm, he can still hold you close to him. </p><p>“Erwin, you don’t have to pretend you’re okay with me,” you whisper, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. </p><p>His grip around your waist tightens but he doesn’t respond. </p><p> </p><p>“I know things are tougher than usual but Erwin,” you sit up, looking into his saddened eyes as your hands come around the back of his neck, fingers lightly running through the end of his blonde strands. “You are an amazing Commander. One who can and will continue to do amazing things.” His expression softens at your words. “Having one arm doesn’t change who you are or what you’re capable of.”</p><p>He chuckles sadly under his breath, gaze darting down. “Maybe so but-.”</p><p>“No, not maybe.” You interrupt, placing your forehead on his. “I know that for a fact.” Your fingers hold onto his neck tighter. “Believe in yourself Erwin and entrust whatever you can’t do to me and our comrades. I have your back, I always will.”</p><p>His arm around you tightens more, pulling you into his embrace. You’ve been reminding him for weeks how having one arm doesn’t make him any less of a man or a soldier, how strong he still is but only now is he realizing that you are a part of his strength and he’s finally ready to accept that and to rely on you where he lacks. He’d almost forgotten that this wasn’t a battle he had to fight alone. “Thank you Y/n.. For everything.” His hand trailing from your waist, up your side and back, stopping to cradle the back of your head. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.” He whispers into your hair. </p><p>“You can do anything, with or without me” you reply, thinking how Erwin could do anything he set his mind to and give everything he had, no matter what. It was one reason you fell in love with him in the first place. “I’m nothing special but you are.”</p><p>“That's not true,” his fingers wrap into your hair gently, bringing your head to rest on his shoulder. “You are.. You’re everything I could’ve wanted and more.” He can feel you smile against him. “I love you Y/n.”</p><p>“I love you too,” you bring your head up for a moment to kiss his cheek, not missing the blush that comes across his face as you do. </p><p>You lay in his lap for a little longer without speaking, both content and happy you’re here together. </p><p>“I’m ready to go home and rest,” he breaks the silence, wanting nothing more than to lay in bed and hold you closer.</p><p>“Let’s go,” you jump up, elated he’s finally willing to rest. “I promise to take good care of you.”</p><p>“You always do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr requests are open if you'd like to submit a request! under the same URL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>